Not such a lonely Christmas
by toomuchfandom
Summary: How Daniel spent Christmas morning...


                                   Lonely This Christmas...?

Title: Lonely this Christmas...??

Author: Willow

Rating: none

Category: silly, holiday, hurt/comfort

Spoilers: maybe a bit for Forever in a Day and Singularity

Summary: How Daniel spends Christmas, don't worry, he'll be fine.

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the well known Gods. Just a little harmless fun here.

Author's note: I'm Dutch. My English might not be as good as it should be for an English fanfic. I wrote this on Christmas, after lying in my bed crying all morning and needed to write some stuff down. I took Stargate, hope you like it. 

I'm never going to see Sha're again... God it's hard... my first Christmas without her... well since she died anyway...

Daniel walked to the kitchen, still half asleep. He turned on the coffee machine which he had made ready the night before and sat down on a stool waiting for the coffee to be ready.

_I use to have a Christmas feeling... I think._ Daniel stared at the slow filling coffee pot and sighed deep. 

_I didn't even buy a Christmas tree this year. I didn't feel like it anyway. What's the use of it anyway when you're home alone? Decorations? Never heard of them. I've been working hard, to suppress the loneliness, didn't show anyone how depressed I started to become when it came close to Christmas._

Daniel felt a chill run down his spine and decided to put his robe on, as sitting in the kitchen with nothing on besides his boxer shorts on Christmas morning can be quite cold when you're all alone, with no one to love or loved ones around you. He walked back to his bedroom, reluctant to leave his coffee pot, but sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. As he walked back to the kitchen he closed his robe and sat back down on the stool to watch his coffee pot fill up.

I could call Sam...  Oh no, I can't. She's visiting her brother with Jacob, who came through the gate just for Sam, to celebrate Christmas together. At least she has someone... 

Daniel got up again, starting to feel restless as it seemed to take hours for the coffee pot to full. He got his mug out of the cupboard and set it beside the machine.

_What about Jack? Should I call him?_ Daniel sighed and started to walk around. _Nope, he took Teal'c to Minnesota to fish there in the freezing cold..._ Daniel snickered a bit. _Poor Teal'c! Who else can I call? Well not Janet. She's visiting her family with Cassie..._

Daniel decided not to wait any longer for his coffee and switched the machine off. He poured some coffee in his mug, hearing the hot plate of the coffee machine sizzle because some coffee dripped further on the plate. He walked to the living room and sat down on his couch, putting the mug on the table and turning on his radio with the remote. Not long after that a sing filled the room. _I'm gonna be lonely this Christmas...._ Daniel felt some tears well up and took a sip of his coffee. 

He got startled by the sound of the telephone that was ringing. He reached for the phone and swallowed his tears. 

"Daniel..." he said with a husky voice.

"Merry Christmas, Danny-boy!" He heard Jack's voice. "Get dressed, we're coming over."

"Jack?" Daniel said puzzled. "I thought you were in Minnesota!"

"Have you ever seen Teal'c fish? He's Horrible! With a capital H!" Jack blurted. "Get dressed, we'll be with you in an hour." Jack hung up.

            Daniel stared sheepishly to the phone, and then to his mug of coffee. He threw the phone beside him on the couch, took another sip of his coffee and ran to the bathroom to take a shower and got dressed. He finished his coffee, though it had cooled off, and started to make some fresh coffee for Jack and Teal'c. 

            He quickly walked to the front door when the doorbell rang. "Oh, don't be so pathetic." Daniel told himself. He opened the door.

            The first thing he saw was a fully decorated Christmas tree, carried by Teal'c. "Merry Christmas, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said and entered the house, followed by Jack, Sam, Jacob, Janet, Cassie AND General Hammond, who all wished him a merry Christmas and who were all carrying something. Varying from Food to decorations. Daniel was surprised, dumbfounded and a feeling of happiness started to fill his body. 

            "You really didn't think that we were going to celebrate Christmas without you, huh Daniel?" Jack smiled widely and hugged him tight.

                        The End.

            Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
